Home, Sweet Izzy
by slowqmon
Summary: Mimi comes back to Japan from America and Izzy takes her out for lunch


A Mimi and Izzy fanfic where Mimi comes back from America. Enjoy

"Passenger plane B-737 arriving." The intercom told everyone. "Yeah, Mimi's coming back." Sora replied with glee. Everyone was excited. Izzy was the most excited person. Every since Izzy met Mimi, he had feelings for her. Although he had never been able to summon enough courage to tell her.

'Damn, why can't you let me borrow your crest Tai.' Izzy thought. Mimi walked out of the plane and was greeted by the rest of the Digi-destined. "Welcome back Mimi" Izzy told her.

"Thanks Izzy", Mimi took something out of her luggage. It was a laptop. "Her Izzy, this is for you. Consider it an apology for breaking your computer before." Izzy was really excited about getting a new laptop. He was more excited because the present was from Mimi. 

Mimi gave presents to everyone else. A soccer ball to Tai, a professional tennis racket to Sora, a pack of 6 hair gel to Matt, a basketball to TK, a camera to Kari, and a book on "How to become a good doctor" to Joe. 

Everyone thanked Mimi but Izzy wanted to do something more than just thank her. Mimi lived in Sora's house for the summer. Everyone else went home except Izzy. Izzy went to Sora's house to ask Mimi something. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Mimi. "Hey Izzy, how are you doing? Come in."

Izzy went in the house and asked, "Hey Mimi, where's Sora?" Mimi looked a little sad after he asked that. Mimi had also been secretly hiding her feelings for Izzy. She has had feelings for Izzy when they met in summer camp. Even though at that time, Izzy seemed like a nerd, after Mimi got to know him. She knew that he was more than a friend.

"Mimi, are you ok?" Izzy asked with a worried tone. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Mimi was a little happier now to see that Izzy actually cared for her. "Sora's helping her mom in the flower shop."

Izzy was overjoyed after he heard this. 'This means that I get to tell her how I feel' Izzy thought. "Hey Mimi," Izzy started, "I – I…" Izzy trailed off.

"Yes Izzy, what is it that you want?" Mimi asked hoping that the rest of the sentence was 'I love you.' Izzy stuttered more now. "I – I.." 'Damn', Izzy thought, 'why can't I get this out of my mouth?'

"I was wondering if you would want to go out for a pizza or something so you could tell me what you have been doing in America these years?" Izzy said and he held his breath.

"Oh," This is not what Mimi wanted to hear but it was close enough. "Ok sure, that would be a great idea. I'll call the other guys up and tell him to meet us now at Luigi's Diner." 

Izzy's head rushed with thoughts. He did not want anyone else to come so he blurted, "No, I just meant me and you." Mimi was really surprised after she heard this. "Ok then, let me prepare and we can go now." Mimi left to do her stuff.

After about 10 minutes, Mimi came out dressed in her old pink dress except without her hat. Izzy just realized why she did this. It came to him that he was dressed the same way when they were in the digital world. "Just like old times huh Izzy?" Mimi asked. "Just like old times." Izzy replied.

Mimi giggled and Izzy couldn't help laugh a little too. They headed off to Luigi's Diner to have lunch. They both ordered a slice of pizza. Izzy got a pizza with squid on it and Mimi got a Vegetarian pizza. "So," Izzy asked, "how was America?"

"I don't know where to begin." Mimi replied, "I did so many fun things I can't remember them all." Izzy seemed very interested in what Mimi was talking about. Izzy wanted to know everything about her. "Well, why don't you tell me the things you do remember."

Mimi began talking about the fun times she had in America. Izzy was hanging onto every word. Mimi thought that Izzy wasn't interested at all so she asked, "Are you listening?" Izzy nodded, "It seemed like you had a very good time in America. I wish I was there with you."

Mimi smiled and wished that Izzy was there too. She continued with her stories. As she went deeper and deeper with her adventures in America, Izzy fell in love with her more and more. "Don't they have an air conditioner in here, I'm sweating!" Mimi was frantic.

'Same old Mimi' Izzy thought. "Why don't we take a walk in the park then. The park is near a river and the coolness of the river will act as a natural air conditioner." Mimi agreed with Izzy's idea so they walked to the park. They approached the river and the cool wind cooled Mimi off. The wind blew her pink hair up and she looked like an angel there. Izzy almost fainted. "Let's go sit on that bridge, its cooler there."

Mimi agreed again and followed Izzy to the bridge. Mimi and Izzy looked at each other and each admired how beautiful, cute, and caring the other was. They looked at each other for a very long time. Every minute, they came closer and closer to each other wanted to kiss. And they did.

They broke apart fast because Izzy was worried and said, "I'm sorry Mimi, I shouldn't have done that." Mimi was wondered why Izzy was sorry. Izzy told her that he always had feelings for her. Ever since they met in the digital world, it was like love at first sight.

Mimi smiled and told Izzy exactly what he wanted to hear, "I felt the same way." They smiled at each other again and this time kissed without any worries. A wind blew in a raised Mimi's hair again. "Your beautiful Mimi" Izzy told her. Mimi thanked him by kissing him again.

"One question Mimi." Izzy asked, "where do you like better, Japan or America?" Mimi smiled again and told him, "Here is my home sweet Izzy, I like Japan better."

Izzy was confused, "Why do you like Japan better when America can provide you with better living standards?" Mimi kissed him again after whispering to his ear, "Because you're here."

I completed my Mimi and Izzy fanfic. I hope you like it. Don't forget to review.


End file.
